


Crossing Over

by Nemirovitch



Category: Kittens Game (Video Game), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector/Kittens Game (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: New arrivals mean new friends!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



At first they thought it was Whiteshadow on a scouting mission. They were wrong.

Ramses the Great had just settled into the Pyramid when the Unicorns first appeared, eyes shining with tears. The Kittens soon followed, blinking in the sunlight and mewing at the new toys.

Hermeowne sprang forth to investigate as the new arrivals turned the sunken fireplace into a forge. They made a towering new cat gym, furnished with soft pelts, drawing awed gasps from the assembled cats.

An irresistible aroma started to emanate from the Cat Café as catnip starting piling upon the counter.

Paradise had arrived!

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Kitten Scientists held their breath as they activated the Paw of Destiny.

Light and color overwhelmed them before placidity returned. They'd appeared next to a graceful arching bridge, the Unicorns drinking from a brook babbling underneath.  
  


Mewing with joy, they leaped over the bridge to investigate the house with its amazing toys, stopping as they noticed the cats nestled there. The Kittens judged them to be curious, but friendly and so they approached.

Technology merged with vision to produce a cat gym. To sweeten the deal, catnip was beamed over for their unexpected hosts.  
  


They had arrived in Paradise!

 


End file.
